O Mais Brilhante Raio de Sol
by Megume A
Summary: Ela nunca havia deixado de depender dele. De precisar dele. Mesmo estando morto – estando na escuridão -, ele ainda trazia luz para sua vida. KaienRuki.


**O Mais Brilhante Raio de Sol**

**.  
**

Na primeira vez que realmente parou para olhar Kaien-dono, Rukia viu que ele não era _lindo_. Viu também que ele não era _feio_. Contudo, viu que ele também não era _ordinário_.

Rukia viu que, apesar de ter uma aparência relativamente normal, Kaien-dono era tudo: _exeto_ ordinário.

Havia algo nele. Algo que ela não encontrara em nenhum homem que ela considerara _lindo_. Ele tinha alguma coisa que fazia você se interessar nele. Alguma coisa que fazia você querer ser amiga dele. Alguma coisa que fazia você querer ser como ele. Alguma coisa que fazia você querer conversar com ele, confiar todos seus segredos a ele.

Ele tinha _carisma_.

Kaien-dono era o tipo de homem cuja única palavra para descrever seria indescritível. O tipo de homem que, não importa o quanto você pensasse, nunca conseguira encontrar um adjetivo bom o suficiente para descrevê-lo. Tinha um coração puro e ajudava a qualquer um que necessitasse de sua ajuda. Até mesmo _ela_.

Quando ela entrou para a família Kuchiki, a mando de Byakuya, que o fazia para honrar a promessa feita a falecida esposa, ela logo entrou para a Gotei 13, deixando muitos estudantes revoltados. Recusavam-se a falar com ela e quando o faziam era de má vontade; isso porque ela estava no 13º esquadrão, conhecido por ser o mais simpático da Soul Society. Imagine se tivesse ido para algum outro esquadrão, como o 11º, por exemplo; iriam massacrá-la!

Quando ela _o_ conheceu, no entanto, ele não a tratou de modo diferente. Ele a tratou como ele trataria a qualquer outra pessoa. Com aquele jeito expansivo que deixaria qualquer um sem jeito. Até mesmo ela (o que era muito estranho, uma vez que ela é uma pessoa demasiadamente difícil de deixar sem jeito), e ele, daquele jeito que lhe parecia ser tão típico, o fizera, simples assim.

--x--

Ela ainda se lembra das palavras de Kiyone. "Nossa você é demais, Kaien-sama! Ela vai se apaixonar!" E mesmo bêbada como estava, ela nunca estivera tão certa de algo. Rukia também se lembra do que _ele_ havia dito para fazer Kotetsu falar tal coisa, das exatas palavras de Kaien-dono. "Enquanto você fizer parte do meu esquadrão... Vou te proteger, nem que tenha que dar a vida por isso." Essas palavras tocaram-na mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Kaien-dono foi a primeira pessoa a falar que iria protegê-la.

Ele, às vezes, perguntava qual era o problema dela. A resposta era simples. Simples até demais. O problema dela, mais do que ser adotada por uma das quatro (cinco, na época) casas nobres e ser rejeitada por todos, era ele. Mais do que qualquer coisa, o problema dela era ele. Ele e seu jeito incrivelmente perfeito. Porque assim, tão rápido quanto o modo que ele entrou na vida dela, ela se encontrou apaixonada por ele. E, às vezes, ela podia jurar que ele também era apaixonado por ela.

Histórias com finais felizes não existem, no entanto. Não quando se diz a respeito dela, pelo menos. Ele tinha uma esposa. E nem para a maldita ser feia ou burra. Fraca, pelo menos. Ela era linda, inteligente, forte _e_, como isso tudo já não bastasse, era um doce de pessoa, também. Ela era _perfeita_. Como ele. E eles eram perfeitos juntos, e teriam filhinhos perfeitos juntos. Ela iria apenas apodrecer infeliz e com o amargo gosto de um amor-não-correspondido na boca. Quando ele estava com _ela_, Miyako, os olhos dele – sempre sinceros e límpidos – continuavam sinceros e límpidos, mas com um brilho diferente. Um brilho que Rukia achou apenas uma palavra para descrever:_ Amor_. E isso, isso doía mais do que ter uma espada enfiada no coração. Porque com uma espada você simplesmente caia morto. A espada impedia seu coração de bater; o amor nos olhos dele – quando voltados para Miyako e para Miyako apenas, nunca para ela – não impediam seu coração de bater. Continuava batendo e batendo e batendo. Rukia continuava a puxar o ar para seus pulmões simplesmente por não ter outra escolha. E o pior de tudo: Não existe morfina para a dor do coração.

--x--

Por uma amarga ironia do destino ela fora a pessoa que matara ele. Com a própria espada – aquela com a qual ela não tinha o menor jeito – ela matara-o. Simples como tudo mais em sua vida era. E no momento em que Sode no Shirayuki fez o coração de Kaien-dono parar de bater, ela só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Em como muitas vezes conseguia sentir inveja de Byakuya. Mas ela não estava se referindo às riquezas da família Kuchiki, ou algo assim. Ela sentia inveja dele, pois ele havia amado, sido feliz ao lado da pessoa amada. Ele amado tão loucamente que chegara a se casar com uma mulher de Inuzuri, mesmo contra todas e mais algumas regras; e, ainda por cima, após a morte de sua tão adorada esposa, ele chegou a colocar outra pessoa de Rukongai na família pelo simples fato dessa pessoa – ela – se parecer em demasia com Hisana – sua doce e falecida esposa. Muitas vezes – normalmente aquelas em que sentia inveja de seu irmão mais velho – Rukia ouvira sobre o lendário amor do frio e impassível Byakuya; fizera amizade com uma senhora que trabalhava na casa dos Kuchiki desde que podia se lembrar e havia visto tudo. Gostava de falar da infância de Byakuya, de _como este era mal-humorado_, e das visitas _da adorável Yoruichi-san_. Mas, mais do que gostava de falar destas coisas, ela gostava de falar de Hisana e de Byakuya. Vivia a tagarelar sobre como ele havia ido _contra todos e mais um pouco para casar com ela_. Outras vezes falava, meio triste, sobre como Hisana, embora o amasse e só ela mesma não o soubesse, não devolvia o amor de Byakuya com a mesma intensidade. Se fosse para nomear sobre o que ela mais falava, não seria nenhum desses tópicos, no entanto. Seu assunto favorito era o amor dele,_ de como era generoso, não pedia nada em troca_. Às vezes Rukia gostava de acreditar que seu amor por Kaien-dono era como o de Byakuya por Hisana. Todavia, ela não conseguia enganar nem a si mesma. Queria que ele estivesse com ela! Não que ela não quisesse que ele fosse feliz – ela queria. Mas que ele fosse feliz do lado dela e do lado dela somente. Rukia não conseguia enganar nem a si mesma quando tentava acreditar que seu amor por Kaien-dono era como o de Byakuya por Hisana, pois sabia que se Hisana quisesse ficar ao lado de outro homem, seu irmão não hesitaria e seria infeliz para que ela pudesse ser feliz. E Rukia queria Kaien ao seu lado, mesmo que ele não fosse completamente feliz o fazendo.

Quando ela foi mandada ao mundo dos vivos, um sentimento de euforia tomou conta de seu peito. Talvez Kaien-dono tenha comentado com Ukitake-taichou sobre os treinos e agora ele acredita que ela é boa o suficiente para sair em missão para o mundo dos vivos! E ela se foi.

Lá, ela conheceu Kurosaki Ichigo. Um garoto que, ela notando ou não, era deveras parecido com Kaien. A personalidade, a aparência. Deus, eles poderiam ser parentes ou coisa do gênero. E mais do que parecidos, eles foram as únicas pessoas a jurar protegê-la. A jurar salva-lá de qualquer coisa. Quando conheceu Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia, mesmo que inconscientemente, ficou feliz. Feliz em saber que pessoas como Kaien-dono ainda existiam.

--x--

Rukia se lembra de muitas coisas que Kaien lhe dissera. Muitas mesmo, mas uma, uma em especial se destaca. "Você jamais deve morrer sozinha." Dissera. _Jamais morrer sozinha_. Lá estava ela, em Hueco Mundo, lutando para salvar Inoe. Ela soube que se morresse lá, não morreria sozinha. Que seus _nakama_ ficariam com o seu coração. E ela não morreria sozinha. Ela talvez não fosse morrer como shinigami, uma vez que meio que fugira da Soul Society com Renji, mas não morreria sozinha. E isso bastava. Se ela morresse lá, em Hueco Mundo, seu coração ficaria com seus _nakama,_ que também estavam lá, e uma parte dele iria ao encontro de seu irmão – ela sabia que iria. Quando ela encontrou com Aaroniero/Kaien-dono (ela não tinha certeza de quem), no entanto, se sentiu sozinha. Mais do que já havia se sentido em toda a sua vida. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar.

Em um momento qualquer daquela luta, a imagem de Inoe veio à sua mente. Ela se lembrou do porquê de estar ali. E isso lhe deu forças para continuar. Não estava mais sozinha, pois seus _nakama_ estavam junto com ela! Não fisicamente, mas espiritualmente. Isso era melhor. E Aaroniero/Kaien se mostrou como Aaroniero. Naquele segundo ela sentiu uma vontade imensurável de matar aquele desgraçado que roubara o rosto de Kaien. E ele voltou a ser Kaien-dono. A vontade de chorar voltou. Sentia-se fraca, inútil. Como era há alguns anos. Sentia-se sozinha. Absolutamente sozinha. O destino tem um senso de humor doentio, ironizou. Novamente lá estava ela. Apontando a espada para o homem que ela ama – ela sabe que ainda o faz – para matá-lo. Pela segunda vez. Pela segunda vez ela teria que fazer o coração de Kaien-dono parar com Sode no Shirayuki. O mais ridículo daquela situação era que ela iria matar a pessoa – ou pelo menos alguém com a face dessa pessoa – que estava com ela quando desenvolvera seus golpes com os tais golpes. Ela era a pessoa mais ridícula desse mundo, não? Ele acertou-a.

E acabou.

--x--

Talvez estivesse delirando, ou talvez fosse aquela coisa clichê de _ver a vida passar diante dos olhos_. Mas ela viu. Ela voltou no passado – espiritualmente, não fisicamente – e viu Kaien-dono ajudando-a a treinar. Viu ele falando para ela jamais morrer sozinha. E ela estava fazendo isso. Morrendo sozinha. Definhando com o abdômen atravessado por Nejibana – ou por uma arma muito parecida com Nejibana. Morrendo. Sozinha, só, sem ninguém. Abriu os olhos e fez um último esforço. "Terceira dança: Shirafune." Pronto. Agora tinha acabado. Mas ela soube – novamente – que estava com seus _nakama_ – não fisicamente, mas espiritualmente. E isso bastou. Ela não morreu sozinha. Morreu com Inoe, com Ichigo, com Sado, com Ishida. Até mesmo com Byakuya. Com Ukitake-taichou, quem sabe. Morreu com Kaien-dono, a pessoa que trouxera luz para sua vida, como um raio de Sol traz a manhã.

* * *

_É, eu sei. O Byakuya salva ela. Tem toda aquela coisa e taalz. Mas esse não é o ponto. Deus, nem tinha visto, mas, de um certo prisma isso até que é IchiRuki. ;x_

_Sem o que falar. Reviews, benzinhos?_


End file.
